


looking for

by Cancer



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secrets, char made me do it, kinda at least - Freeform, this is the only truth i will accept
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Amar a alguien requiere sacrificios.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que nadie diga nada, no, no he visto los últimos capítulos del anime ni nada relacionado a Boruto, porque todavía me rehúso a creer el final del manga, y ahí fue donde me quedé. Me disculpo si algo no cuadra. Cuando yo empecé en este fandom, este era uno de los headcanons más famosos, y siempre busqué escribir al respecto pero nunca me di tiempo por alguna razón. Sobra decir que SasukexNaruto es la pareja que nunca abandonaré sin importar qué. THANK YOU CHAR FOR GIVING ME THE FEELS AGAIN, DUDE, SRSLY, WHY IS LIFE LIKE THIS *cries*   
> Algún día veré esos capítulos, pero probablemente no en un futuro muy cercano...

La tarde antes de la boda de Naruto, Sasuke va a la montaña y no regresa hasta la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de todo lo que Sasuke creía que Sakura cuando eran niños, Sakura no es tan tonta como a muchos les gustaba pensar; ella sabe perfectamente que una cosa es tener buenas notas y otra es entender la vida, y para entonces cree que conoce la diferencia perfectamente. Sakura ya no necesita ir bien en la escuela, y ahora comprende la vida mejor de lo que la entendió nunca antes. Sakura tiene muchos años de no ser ya una niña, pero no fue la guerra lo que le ayudó a comprender mejor el mundo, sino estar enamorada de un hombre que jamás le va a corresponder sin importar todo lo que han pasado juntos.

La noche antes de la boda de Naruto, Sakura visita a Hinata y le prepara una taza de té. Naruto no está en casa, y Sakura no necesita decir nada para saber que Hinata entiende la situación tan bien como ella. Amar a alguien requiere sacrificios, piensa. Después de tanto tiempo, tantas guerras, tantas peleas y palabras y esperanzas, Sakura mira a Hinata a los ojos y le sonríe. Hinata le sonríe de vuelta porque Naruto no está en casa, y se casan mañana pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para detenerlo.

De todas las cosas que Naruto ha logrado en su vida, Sakura sabe, no es convertise en Hokage ni encontrar una mujer que lo amara tanto como Hinata siempre lo ha amado; no es haber derrotado cada enemigo que se encontró en el camino, o haberse convertido en el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, no por sí mismo, sino porque toda la gente que alguna vez lo despreció fue capaz de reconocerlo al final. De todas las cosas que Naruto ha logrado, Sakura sabe, la única que será la más significativa siempre será haber encontrado a Sasuke.

Por la mañana, Sasuke llega lleno de tierra y sangre seca, como si se tomó el tiempo de curar cualquier herida que pudiera haber tenido, y Sakura no hace una sola pregunta, sólo le prepara la tina, le sirve una taza de té y un plato de arroz con tomates, y le prepara la ropa que va a usar ese día. Sakura no hace una sola pregunta y Sasuke no dice una sola palabra, y ambos saben que es todo lo que se pueden dar el uno al otro.

El día de su boda, Naruto mira por la ventana hacia la montaña y se convence a sí mismo de que esto es lo que siempre estuvo bucando, porque es todo lo que pudo haber pedido. Hinata sonríe y se promete que será la mejor esposa del mundo y se guarda todas las preguntas que podría haber tenido. Hinata no pregunta si Naruto la ama, y Naruto no piensa en lo que nadie sabe con certeza, porque después de una vida de batallas y guerras, piensa que quizá esta es una que no necesita ganar. Después de una vida de batallas y guerras, esta es una que no siente perdida. Después de todo lo que estuvieron buscando, Naruto no piensa en las cosas que nadie ha dicho, Sasuke no sonríe, Sakura no dice nada, y Hinata no hace ninguna pregunta; porque quizá crecer significaba entender que algunas cosas son mejor en silencio.


End file.
